True Love or Not?
by Rouiselouise
Summary: Sakura and Sasuke were a highschool couple planning to go to the same highschool together but something made Sasuke breakup with Sakura. Now in the future, both meet again but this time Sasuke is withanother girl. What will happened with their past love?I


Hi, Well I'm with my second story called True love or not?

Don't worry I'll still put more chapters then my last one and a lot longer since its summer time.

sweetcherryblossom

* * *

**True Love or Not?**

Chapter 1: Meeting

It started way back when we were in highschool. Me and you laughing, giggling, and sharing each others life story. When Me and you share each others lunch and feed each other. There I felt complete like someone can finally understand how I feel and how I live. I knew that you felt complete every time you say I love you. We both understood each other even if it was sad or happy times.

The day before our graduation, the day before you said you're last I love you, you broke up with me right there in the same park were you confessed to me. I just couldn't understand why you would do such a thing. We were best friends before we went to school, before we meet our gang, was I not good enough for you, did I not make you complete like you do to me. I just couldn't understand why you would break or year love and 16 years friendship.

That night in out graduation I felt uneasy like some snake came and broke my head. There you are acting cool and naturel like nothing happened, like nothing special happened. I guess I wasn't you solemate after all. When it was time for awards you were the only one who didn't clap, the only person who wasn't happy for my achievement. There I saw you sitting with a girl after the awards, a beautiful girl with long black hair, onxy black eyes like her hair and skin that can matched snow. I know that if she was the girl that was going to replaced me, I would never have a chance. I had a bad feeling from the start of our relationship because you belonged to a rich, high pride family with a reputation to be rich.

People like my friends told me that I should be strong of ever happens to us, my family told me to break up with you before you break my heart, while your fangirls tell me that you're to good for me, and that your family would never accept me.

A few days later I heard that you were going to America with the girl I saw you with in the grad.

I felt torn apart, you were moving away far way from me and that the on I never saw you till today.

Now that Im 20 years old, you showed up with the same girl I saw you with 16 years ago.

Naruto talking to you with his loud mouth, and Hinata-chan right beside him. You talking and insulting him and the girl beside you hugging you like you were her long lost teddy bear.

Right there I ran.

I ran from you, our past, and our broken friendship I always and will forever keep. I ran weeping like no end till Ino and TenTen found me the park were me and you use to play when we were young.

_Flashback_

It was a sunny afternoon, great to go in the park and meet new friends.

"Um..um..um.. How am I going to make this castle bigger?" said a little girl with pinkhair thinking very hard to make her sand castle bigger.

Unknown to her, right behind her was a child the same age as her also looking at her castle like he wanted to join.

" You know you could always ask someone to help you" said the boy behind her, he had dark black blueish hair and onxy eyes.

" Hey! Do you want to help me?" said the girl with pinkhair

The boy just nodded and helped her. They made a great sand castle for 8 years olds.

" What is your name?" said the girl

" Sasuke..Sasuke Uchiha" said the boy

" Well, Mr. Uchiha-san nice to meet you." said the girl with a grin in her cute face.

" My name is Sakura Haruno"

_End_

That was the start of our friendship

Ino and TenTen asked me what happened but all I could to was weep and weep none stop.

I took a deep breath and told them that you were back. They paused for a moment understanding how I felt and both just hugged me and told me to be strong like knowing that more things were going to upset me more. All I could to right then was hug them back.

Ino and Tenten both walk with me back home and told me if I need any help just call them.

I'm so confused, I really don't know what to feel. I guess I could me happy that you're here in the same town, same country, and the same neighborhood, but a bigger part of me wants to run away scared of what will happen in the future, if you will once again break my heart which I took so hard to heal. I looked into the sky, seeing a shooting star, I wished that me and you would me together again and live happily ever after. I know I should face the facts that I'm living in reality were the live happily ever after had a really low chance of happing.

Now all I could do is sing my song that I made when you left.

**Come and lay here beside me**

**I'll tell you how I fee**

**l There's a secret inside me **

**I'm ready to reveal **

**To have you close, embrace your heart**

**with my love**

**over and over **

**These are things that I promise**

**my promise to you **

**For all of my life **

**you are the one,**

**I will love you faithfully forever **

**all of my life you are the one**

**I'll give to you my greatest love**

**for all of my life. **

**Let me lay down beside you **

**There's something you should know **

**I pray that you decide to**

**open your heart and let me show **

**enchanted worlds of fairy tales**

**a wonderland of love**

**these are things that I promise**

**my promise to you **

**all of my life**

**with all of my heart **

**these are things that I promise **

I sang till I feel asleep, tear marks still in my face...

* * *

So how was the story?

Review me and tell me if I should go on.

sweetblossom1

(song by MYMP)


End file.
